


Hug for Your Troubles

by trascendenza



Category: Burn Notice, Touching Evil (US)
Genre: M/M, doppelshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I'm going to give you a hug now."  David stated, stepping forward, arms opened up like a hawk swooping in for the kill.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug for Your Troubles

"I'm going to give you a hug now." David stated, stepping forward, arms opened up like a hawk swooping in for the kill.

"No you're not," Michael said, a brief flicker of alarm flashing over his face before it settled back into its usual state of modulated containment.

David made a noise like a buzzer. "Wrong answer. I'm telling you, I'm going to give you a hug. This may hurt you more than it hurts me." And then, without any further warning, he lunged forward.

Michael evaded David's first pass, ducking back with no effort, but he was caught on the second run when David tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and practically _fell_ onto him. David's arms were locked around him like a vise, and his head rested Michael's shoulder, humming a happy tune. "See? Hugging. Isn't it great? I could see it in your eyes. It was just what you wanted."

"Are we done here?" Michael asked drolly, not struggling now that he was caught, but still shooting David a pointed glare of distaste.

"Not until you admit you like it." David said, raising his head with a giant—and slightly infuriating—grin.

"All right. I liked it. Now stop touching me."

"You don't sound like you mean that, Michael."

"The name's Westen. And you're right; I don't. But if you don't stop I'm going to break your wrist."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear. Nothing says love like threats of bodily harm, am I right?" David said, and before Michael knew what was happening, David gave him a peck on the lips and released him.

Michael wiped his lips with a mild frown and brushed the wrinkles out of his impeccable beige suit.

"Satisfied, Mr. Creegan? Can we get back to work here, you think?"

"That'll do for now," David said, with an inscrutably mischievous look on his face, and then he started wandering off to watch some birds fly.


End file.
